


Subject number 76

by Frauhell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Soldier is grumpy but have a good heart, Syfy, a bit scientifically accurate a bit mambo jambo, reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauhell/pseuds/Frauhell
Summary: Reader is a geneticist and joins Overwatch after the fall. In her research about how to deal with Reaper a interesting match with his genes and Soldier 76 makes her wonder about some secrets neither Winston nor Angela wants to share.





	1. the match

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post small chapters every week and will update the tags as i do so. English is not my first language and i do not have abeta reader, soo comments would be helpful.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I decided rewrite chapters 1 and 2 and ended up grouping them in one.

There she stand, in front of a door, 76’s office door. Before knock she try to remember if they had talk directly to each other in this almost two years she work on Overwatch science division. No, never. Besides seeing in corridors and the meetings where [y/n] follow Winston or Angela they didn’t hold any interactions.

 

[y/n] and Angela have meet in a science convention in Oasis where she were representing her university and showing a work on synthetic biology, a reanimation program in lab rats. Angela was very interested in it and even more when she get to know about the girl interest in the internet hoax about a killer ghost. Both ladies spent most of the following weeks exchanging knowledge and theories, Angela was impressed with her creativity to bypass problems. After that they became colleagues and friends. When the student got a PhD being only 20 years old Angela decided to told her about the secret overwatch operation and invite the prodigy girl to join them. 

 

[Y/n] came back from her thoughts to look at the door frame, a huge metal shining door, with a NFC and numeric lock, a standard security for all doors on the base. She nervously knock on it and after a moment 76 voice command her in. 

“good afternoon sir, I was expecting to talk to you about my research” 

76 was sit behind his desk with his visor on as always. He wavad his hand towards a chair but didn’t move his head to look at her.

“please, have a seat, I can’t imagine how could I be useful to you, but i’m glad to help”

His voice doesn't sound as welcoming as the words that left his mouth, he seems distracted with his work as he wrote and stacks some papers.

“ As you know I’m working with Reyes old blood samples trying to understand what could interfere to cause Reaper’s anomaly” she began.

76 was aware about the secrets she knew and the ones that are unknown to her, but hear Gabriel’s name make him uncomfortable, he did not trust any one besides his old crew, and Angela could place her faith in this girl, but he did not.  
he nodded moving his eyes from the papers to look at the scientist, an invite to proceed.

“I was running some tests to catalog his hole code and Atena aware me of some major matches with other two agents in the system. One of the agents data was corrupted” she pass to him a datapad with the files there were recovered.  
“And the other was you”

76 look at the files, one named -Soldier:76- with his informations about health and characteristics, some of them mark as -Unknown- such as age or eye color. The other file was named -M.J- with even less information this time due to the corrupted file, but the ones both have, just a few, as height or blood type, were exactly the same.

76 knew the corrupted file belong to Jack Morrison, ex-commander of overwatch, declared dead in the Switzerland incident 7 years ago. He ask himself if the conversation was about her figuring out the connexion.

“When I get this data my first action was to show it to Winston, I ask him about your past sir, and if he knew who M.J was. This informations would help me a lot” The scientist took a pause, focusing on 76 visor, trying to get some insight on his expression, but it was useless, so she proceed. 

 

“Winston recommended me to direct this questions to you sir, regarding the fact that you are protective of your identity. So that’s why I’m here, to inform about what I now know about you and to ask for help. Running a interview and some tests could improve my work, and since I can't reach Reaper and the file mention that M.J is dead I was wondering if you could assist me on that matter. ”

76 was known to be grumpy and often rude, that’s what making [y/n] nervous. He work on overwatch base, help on missions and to train new recruits, even with his mood problems he was an inspiration to all there, but mostly of time he has his own agenda. That makes the girl very nervous about his reaction, she has no intent of intrude in his business, and the admiration that her hold on him will make any bad reaction very painful to deal. She hide her sweaty palms on lap behind the desk and try not to look directly at him.

“I see” A low and husky voice left the visor as 76 slowly interlaced his fingers joining hands over the papers right in front of his body, his posture remaining impeccable and the movement make [y/n] feel small and shy.  
“ It doesn’t please me that you get to know all this, but i understand it was not your intent” He was unsettled about the situation, and he could see her discomfort as well, at least she didn’t have enough information to know he was in fact Jack Morrison and it was a relief considering how close the kid were from is secret. 

“ If you tell me what you already know and what you need, I can provide you what I know in this subject. About the experiments, I will need to know more about them before commit. Is that ok for you?”

"yes sir." she answered.

He was way more receptive that [y/n] though, his voice still sounds different from the comprehensive attitude he gave her, the girl notice it but would not dare to complain.

"I have discovered that the gene piece is related to physical enhancements such as strength and regeneration, the three of you are Americans, so I figured out it could be the super soldier program EUA were developing to deal with the omnic crisis. That should be classified, but Atena help me to get just enough data to confirm the gene piece and to see that the program was ended with about 2000 subjects, and just 8 were successful." 

The scientist were not saying all, but it was just because she did not want to risk looking ridiculous if the deduction were wrong. She were telling him just what she’s almost sure or the actual facts.

"yes, I was a part of the program, probably they were too" 76 Was good in read people and this kid are like an open book, he could tell he and Reyes knew each other back then, but if she were not going tell him all she knew he was more than comfortable giving back the same amount of Intel.

"This is basically what I know, you all were part of EUA's army program in super soldier development, and the program was a genetic edition. I would like to run a scan in your code to found more matches with reyes and M.J if you allow me and..." She saw Soldier frown his browns for an instant and stop mid sentence.

"I don't know if that would be necessary, you already know what we got in comum" His tone seems more intimidating to her.  
"What do you expect to figure out with the tests you want my help on?"

"you see.." She star a brief explanation, trying to recompose the train of toughs " A gene piece controls a group of physiological sets, so this gene must be related to other changes that the program didn't trace or I did not get to see. This could be a key to know how to deal with Reaper, my idea is to question you about other differences you may experienced with the program and then overstimulate the gene activity to see the side effects more clearly. that second part, I admit, may be uncomfortable to you.

He was already uncomfortable, if her succeed in this, she could figure a way to deal with Reyes and it will change drastically their chances of ending Tallon. In other hand was a risk to thrust such a recent agent. 76 knew he could be a bit paranoid at times, especially after Switzerland, still, was better to consult Angela about this before agree.

"You're been helping us a lot [Y/N], and I as the rest of the team appreciate it. I have a mission in two days, can we talk about this when I get back?"

This problems were troubling her sleep, she want to solve it as soon as possible, but she didn't say anything.

" Yes sir, I'll be waiting your contact then. And will suspend the gene comparison"  
She get up, they shake hands and back to their works.


	2. Trust Issues

Soldier could move his next mission if he wanted to, was just a recognition to confirm some previous data he had, but wasn’t the case, delay the experiment could give him more time to deal with the leak, latter that same day he went to Winston’s lab. Leaning back on the door frame the soldier cough to get his attention

“ Hey, are you busy? I need to talk to you about [y/n]”

“Yes, I was expecting that, she almost figure you secret huh, corrupt your files after the incident was the best I could do” Winston didn’t move his eyes up from his work. The Gorilla was making minor adjustments in his weapon, by his side three empty peanut butter jars laid open, 76 make a mental note about discuss his addiction with Angela.

“Yeah, she is not stupid, sooner or latter she will connect the dots. I don’t trust her. Can you help me to cover that?”

Winston cleaned his hands on a piece of flannel, adjust his glasses and move to look to 76 that remains on door frame.

“We already discuss this, she’s with us for almost two years now, and nothing change since the investigation we run on her before the invitation. [y/n] is even under more surveillance now.” 

“We were hit from inside Winston, we can’t risk all over again”

“Jack, you know this conversation doesn't make sense, Overwatch need more people, the precautions were doubled and there’s nothing more we can do. I’m not saying there’s not a chance, but you have to learn to trust people again, she’s also family now, we need to support each other.”

“He was family too” 76 look down,the words came out angrily but his voice was almost a whisper, he gave Winston a last glance before leaving for his quarters.

\-----  
Winston had soft heart, the soldier though as he get in his room, taking his visor and clothes, in the way to shower he cover his face with his hands as holding a breath, Gabriel and him were friends, nothing more, but they were really close. He placed his forearms in the cold wall as the warm water runs down his back. Memories of Gabriel storm his thoughts, the army, the early days in overwatch, the way Gabriel walk away early and really drunk from every confraternization. How could his friend become something like Reaper? And even before that, if the intel he had were real he help destroy the organization when he still were a human. 

Jack couldn’t afford another disappointment like that, [y/n] had nothing to do with it, soldier even considered that she could be a good friend besides the essential asset she already were, she seems to be a great kid, a brilliant scientist, too brilliant at her age to be truth though.

A knock on the door startled him, stopping his train of thoughts. 76 wrap a towel around his waist and move to the front door.

“Who is it?” He shouted before open.

“Me, Angela.”

After getting some clothes on, he open it for her.

“ Winston update me about [y/n] discover today.” Her hair were tied up and she already were without his usual medical coath, what now stands in her hands, Angela move to sit in his desk moving 76 iconic visor to sit just beside it.

“And he send you here to convince me to be more open up?” His tone was sarcastic, he stands near her with his arms crossed.

“She isn't a bad person, and it actually bothers me that you don’t trust my judgement on that.” Angela said bitterly. “Listen we all get hit last time, I know it’s hard for you Jack, but this is getting in the way of our progress. Just let her know, she’s close to discover what he are and we may even be able to bring him back…”

“Oh please” He interrupted her, a mix of rage and frustration in his expression “You’re still focus on that? He’s gone Angela! That thing is not him, and even if we could, he is a traitor.” The soldier voice was filled with grudge.

Angela decided the maybe they could talk later, she was tired and not in a mood for a fight with him, she get up and start to walk toward the door.  
“Just remember we have a mission and you’re getting in the way. This is bigger than our feelings”  
And after that, Soldier was left alone with his thoughts once more.


	3. Sleeping Problems

His night were filled by nightmares, the clock on his phone mark 3:47 am, just another night lost. The soldier left his quarters, beginning his routine a bit earlier, decide to run outside today, it was cold and the full moon were hide by clouds, it looks like the day would be overcast, he prefers the weather like that.  
The route from the race track to the cafeteria passed through a wing of the science division, after his training he went for a breakfast. Soldier look at the only office with the lights on few meters ahead, he check his phone again 5:26 am now, as he pass by the office he could see the open door and inside her, [y/n] were lying in front of the computer on top of the keyboard with a pen still in hand, she fell asleep working.   
76 remain in his route to get a breakfast, but the sight of [y/n] make him feel bad about avoiding her, she was working hard on that and he could make things easier.  
After eating Soldier decide to talk to [y/n] and set a date for beginning the tests, on the lab, the scientist remain in the same position in front of the computer.  
“Agent, are you ok?” 76 said in a gentle tone, almost avoiding to wake her up.  
Her eyes shut open and she hold a tight grip on the pen as her eyes meet his visor  
“Yes, sir!” She almost shouted in a mechanical way. “I’m fine” surprise and embarrassment color her face.  
“It look’s like you forget to take a break, I was expecting to discuss the experiments with you, but i think you should rest before it.” His voice was light, he was amused by the way she get startled by him

“ We can do it now sir, no problem” The scientist get up from the chair and adjust her clothes trying to get more presentable

“There’s no need, go rest, that’s an order. I’ll be waiting for you on my office when you rest“ He left with no time for her to answer

“yes, sir” [y/n] said, mostly to herself, feeling a bit embarrassed she just went to her quarters as commanded. 

\---  
Later that day she woke up in her quarters, staring at the ceiling it take awhile to figure out where she was and what happened, looking at her side se saw the cellphone with a notification light flicking on, her body feel light, but in her head the feeling of anxiety remains. During all the previous week this sensations persist, the anxiety and expectation, little known by her partners and the soldier himself, she was haunted by insomnia every day since they last encounter, she was looking forward to do the experiments on 76.  
Sitting at the edge of bed she rub her eyes before check the phone. 

\--I’ll be waiting you in my office, come when you’re ready--  
S76

Soldier was looking vaguely to a corner in his desk, in his computer screen lied open a report of an attack in Volskaya industries, in the corner he stared used to be a photograph of him, Reyes and Amari. A sound by the door, footsteps, then a pause.

“Come in” He said

[y/n] didn't give much thought in how he new she was there, and just move in his office.


	4. quick update

I know i need to post more often, but i'm in a rush in college.  
I had a good part of the plot figured out, (my problem is the actual writing), but blizzard lauched Moira today, a geneticist and also a link to how Gabriel become the Reaper. That afect a lot what I have in mind.


End file.
